skycademcfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Factions is a gamemode consisting of PvP, allies, enemies and much more. In factions your main goal is to conquer the land by raiding enemy bases, allying other factions and destroying enemies. The Spawn There are multiple things at spawn. This is the "Top Balance" in factions. This is the list of the people that have the most currency on the server. you can earn currency by selling items in the shop and selling items on the AH (More about AH is below). This is the top 3 players that have the most kills on the server. This is displayed at the right of spawn. This is the PvP arena, which is located on the right and left of spawn. Once you enter, PvP will be enabled and you will most likely have to fight other players. When or if you die, you will lose the gear you had an will respawn with nothing in your inventory. Gameplay The /f top list is the top factions on the server. The Numbers by the faction are faction points, which can get by using /f ach or winning events such as airdrops/conquests and getting the points blaze rods which can be redeemed at spawn (right at the front) for Points! In factions, you can buy things, claim land and add members to your faction. On the side is an example of some faction information. You can open this GUI by typing in the command /f who The GUI setup is as follows: * Description * Joining * Land / Power / Maxpower * Founded: * Points: * Allies: * Online: (0/?): * Offline: (0/?): Description: '''This is the description of the faction, You can write whatever you want in here as long as it follows the server rules. '''Joining: '''This shows what kind of joining the faction is on. There are 3 types: Closed, Open and Invite Only. Closed means that nobody can join the faction. Invite only means that the owner or Moderator of a faction has to invite a user for them to join. Open means that anybody can join the faction at any given time, no invite required. '''Land / Power / Maxpower: 0/0/0: '''The first number is the amount of land, or chunks of land, the faction owns. A chunk is a 16x16 area of blocks. 2nd number is the amount of power a faction has currently. The 3rd number is the maximum obtainable amount of power that faction can reach. '''Founded: '''This shows the day, month and year and even the time the faction was created. the format is MM/DD/YY and HH:MM. An example of this format would be 04/28/18 10:21AM. March 28th, 2018. '''Points: This shows the number of points that the faction has. Allies: This lists the names of factions that are allied to the faction. Online: This shows which members of the faction are currently online. Offline: This shows which members of the faction are offline. You can hover over an offline players name to see how long ago they were online. This is the faction map. You can open this by typing in the command "/f map". The markings on the map show where claimed land is and how much of it is claimed. Each symbol represents one chunk of land. Located in the top left of the map is a compass rose. You can use that tool to help you know which way you are going. The direction of the map that in red font is the direction you are facting at, when you open the map. If there is more than one piece of land claimed in area there will be multiple symbols that appear on the map. In this map, the factions "raty" and "facdoom" appear on the map. You can see the name of the faction is on the bottom of the map and what symbol is associated with that faction. "raty" has the backwards slash and "facdoom" has the forwards slash. This is the message that will appear on your screen when entering a claimed terriotory. The name of the faction that you are entering will appear below the "Entering" sign. In factions, you will have to make bases or vaults to keep your things safe. However, those can be raided by enemy factions. This is an example of a vault. You can build vaults or bases anywhere, just make sure they are safe or hard to get to. Obsidian is a key factor in building these also, as it is one of the strongest material obtainable easily in factions. This is the auction house. This is where you can buy things that are being sold by other players. You can access the Auction House (Commonly referred to as the AH) by typing in the command “/ah”. It will bring up an inventory style GUI full of items. To look at an items price, simply hover over the item and you can see the listed price set by the seller. To sell an item to the AH, you have to type the command “/ah sell ” and it will be put up for auction. You must also be holding the item you want to sell. Keep in mind that you can only have 2 items up for auction at once.